Star Gazing Gone Wild
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: Sequel to Speed-Dating Gone Wrong. Atobe and Saeki arrange a romantic date under the star-lit sky for their virgin best friends, Tezuka and Fuji. ZukaFuji Rating may go up.
1. Under the Shooting Stars

**Title:** Star-Gazing Gone Wild**  
Rating: **PG-13.**  
Pairing: **ZukaFuji**  
Genre: **Romance, Humor**  
Summary: **Sequel to Speed-Dating Gone Wrong. Atobe and Saeki arrange a romantic date under the star-lit sky for their virgin best friends, Tezuka and Fuji.  
**Warning: **My second attempt (after Speed-Dating Gone Wrong) at alternating POV and different writing style. (Got tired of writing crack _à la Magical Buchou)_**  
Disclaimer: **Again, I must say that if one day I owned them, I would marry Tezuka and Fuji together, make Atobe go bankrupt just for the heck of it and tennis would be the last thing on my mind.

_**A/N: BEWARE ALTERNATING POV. The story is written in Saeki's POV, then Atobe's, then back to Saeki and so on.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**~Star-Gazing Gone Wild~**  
… _and today, we meet here once again._

Truthfully speaking, I was quite surprised when I first received a phone call from Atobe out of the blue. I've never met him in person before, but his company's name was famous enough throughout Japan (and probably overseas as well) that anyone who possessed a minimum of social knowledge knew of him. He told me over the phone to meet his almighty self at a coffee shop the next day at a given time to discuss matters of the heart. I almost laughed out loud when he said that his best friend fell in love with mine after we both coincidentally forced them to go to a speed-dating session. How he obtained my cell phone number though, would stay a mystery for I had no intention of uncovering his sources.

The next day, as planned, a limousine waited for me outside my apartment and we headed towards the coffee shop to further our plans of match-making Fuji and Tezuka. Atobe proved to be quite sly in his schemes. I disapproved of them though, for I did not think locking Tezuka and Fuji in a closet would be very productive. I proposed a blind date in a five star restaurant, but he said Tezuka wasn't much of a romantic and knowing Fuji, he wouldn't take the initiation if just to prove me that he is stubborn on keeping his virginity, thus annoying the hell out of me.

Sighing, I seriously wonder if we could ever come up with something appropriate that would suit them both.

"How about star-gazing? According to the media, there will be a phenomenal meteor shower tomorrow night and the view from Japan will be spectacular," Atobe proposed. "Besides, girls like that stuff, Ore-sama knows."

I twitch, trying to hold back a smirk that desperately wanted to be let out. "Fuji is a male," I told him while trying not to laugh at his expression.

He regarded me with one quirked eyebrow and grinned. "Ore-sama should have known…"

"Perhaps you should fire your secret investigator, he isn't doing a very good job," I joke.

He glared at me and clapped his hands. "Oi Kabaji," he called, and before I could blink a butler stood by his side. Now I'm quite awed by his promptness. Not bad, not bad at all. "Call Tezuka for me and inform him he has a date tomorrow morning at one o'clock, and that he will be fired if he doesn't show up dressed correctly and with a bouquet of roses," Atobe instructed.

"Usu," the butler replied.

I stare at him inquiringly and chuckle despite myself. "I see, so you use blackmail to get him to do what you want," I say mockingly.

"Ore-sama can do whatever I want," he answers, and escorts me back to my house. "I'll see you and Fuji tomorrow night by the lake," he orders, leaving no place for me to argue. I had no intention of it though, since star-gazing seemed like something Fuji would enjoy doing. Now, all I have to do is force Fuji to go, and then, adieu virginity!

Pulling out my phone, I smirk again as I dialled my best friend's number. When he picked up, I told him that his boss wanted to meet him tomorrow morning by the lakeside to discuss matters with him. He was sceptical, but when I told him that his boss was too embarrassed to ask him out in person and had to refer to my prowess at matchmaking, he couldn't refuse the invitation even if it were just so he could turn his boss down.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

Tapping my fingers on my limousine impatiently, my mighty self wondered where in the world were that Saeki and my employee's date. "Oi Kabaji, what time is it?" I ask, my rich and mellifluous voice resonating through the silent night. "Tezuka is getting impatient from waiting. If they don't arrive soon, I'll send my search patrol for them."

"Usu."

Using my insight, because it never failed when Ore-sama used it, I tried to see past the night from my hiding place. Ore-sama was not hiding though, for my almighty self was too brilliant to be hidden from the public, but if Tezuka sees me, my supreme plan would go to waste. And Ore-sama's supreme plans _never _go to waste.

Scrutinizing the area again, I finally spot a silhouette with honey-brown hair walking uneasily towards Tezuka. The moment after, a hand descended on my shoulder, which did not make Ore-sama jump at all. Ore-sama never jumped, even if hands descended on his shoulders from nowhere. "You're late," I said haughtily at Saeki, without even needing to turn around to know who it was. After all, my sublime self was never wrong.

"Sorry for startling you," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly (don't ask how I know without looking at him, Ore-sama has capabilities beyond your comprehension). "Fuji was stubborn and unwilling to face his boss."

"His boss?" I inquire.

"It's an excuse for him to go. I told him his boss wanted to date him so that he couldn't refuse the invitation."

I scoff elegantly, because Ore-sama was just so good that even scoffing could be done gracefully. "Lame. Ore-sama thought you could do better than that."

He hushes me by placing his hand in front of my pliant lips. "Stop talking! Look, they are getting into the mood!" He told my beautiful self. When I finally got a good look at them from behind the bushes, I noticed they were indeed getting quite close to each other. The fruit of their love would be born all thanks to Ore-sama's flawless scheming.

And then Tezuka would finally lose his virginity. Because Ore-sama can accomplish anything he wants, even if it meant melting the ice man.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

I become more and more exited as Fuji approached Tezuka. They sat down in silence on the grass, right in front of the lake. They watched the stars silently for a while, Fuji taking photos and Tezuka offering his quiet presence. Time passed… and still, they wouldn't talk to each other. I sigh, frustrated at their unproductiveness. How could two virgins, at the age of twenty one and on the verge of getting deflowered, act so painfully platonic was beyond my comprehension. I was itching for them to frigging get a clue and start ravishing already!

I turn around, tugging at Atobe's sleeve and gesturing for him to do something, anything, to stir up the mood because if he didn't, I seriously contemplated the idea of locking Tezuka and Fuji in a closet and letting them out only when they would both lose their innocence. Atobe shook his head, indicating that he was thinking of a plan.

I sigh, shifting my attention back on my old, chaste couple. _Fuji Syuusuke, if you don't talk to him this moment, I swear I'm going to… _But before I could finish my cursing, Fuji turned to look at Tezuka and smiled. I prayed for something to happen.

"So we were tricked to meet again," my best friend said to Tezuka, who simply nodded. They lapsed into another round of silent companionship and I started getting impatient again.

Above, the meteor shower began, millions of sparks falling from the sky, lighting the dark night. I could see Fuji snapping photos incessantly, while Tezuka stared at him working.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Fuji whispered to him.

"Ah," Tezuka replied, staring at Fuji instead of the sky and the dancing stars.

… Okay, sappiness. I glance at Atobe, and was rewarded with the sight of him smirking from ear to ear. "Tezuka is a closet romantic," he told me shamelessly. "He just doesn't know it yet."

Right. When I looked back at them, they were silently shifting closer to each other while being oblivious to the other's action. When finally their hips touched, they both jumped and Fuji quickly retreated. Lowering his camera for once, he apologized quickly, trying his best to hide his growing blush and concentrated on the night sky instead. Tezuka turned away as well, rearranging his glasses nervously and trying in vain to calm down.

"Have you ever wished upon a shooting star, Tezuka?" Fuji asks nostalgically, when he was composed again and at a fair distance from the taller youth.

"No," the other deadpanned. I sigh. So much for romance tonight.

Just as I was about to slap myself from the lack of everything in this secret date, Fuji chuckled, successfully taking me aback. He regarded Tezuka with unshielded eyes and brought his hands together in front of his chest. "When I was young, I used to watch meteor showers with my little brother and my best friend. We lived in Chiba at that time, and we had fun wishing upon the shooting stars," Fuji began, his voice melancholic and painful. "I used to always wish well for my sick brother, but in the end, he passed away… I sometimes still find myself wishing he could come back."

Remembering my own past with Fuji, I lower my eyes as well. Yuuta was a good boy, but he was terribly sick at that time. I missed him too.

I felt myself grin again though, when Tezuka silently shifted closer to Fuji. "I'm sorry to hear that," he told him. My best friend smiled gratefully at him, but said nothing else otherwise. They watched the dancing stars, Fuji having completely forgotten about his photos for once and Tezuka glancing wistfully at the night sky.

I turn around, giving Atobe a thumbs-up. They were almost touching! Now, all we need is a bed and some essential material for human reproduction… (or maybe not, I added as an afterthought, since they were both males.) Atobe smirked at my antics, knowing that we were going to win this battle sooner or later. After all, there was only so much unresolved sexual tension they could handle, having bottled up their teenage urges until now.

Atobe tapped my shoulder, indicating for me to follow him. I did so, after silently standing up and shooting one last glance at the soon-to-be-couple.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

"Ore-sama has a way to stir up the mood," my mighty self declared once we were at a fair distance from them. Ore-sama always made sure his plans wouldn't be spoiled after all. Saeki regarded my beautiful face for a while, lifting one inquiring eyebrow. I grin haughtily, closing my eyes and flipping my hair with a smooth flick of my elegant wrist. "Kabaji will bring us a group of musicians that will play the classical version of the song 'Romeo and Juliet'. That should be good enough."

Saeki's face dropped. "_That's_ your ingenious plan…?" He asked, sounding quite disappointed. Ore-sama wonders why.

"Yes. And it's Ore-sama's _unbeatable_ ingenious plan to you," I reply.

The musicians arrived shortly after and began playing. I grin as Saeki and my beautiful self position ourselves to spy on them once more.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

Fuji stood up gracefully and looked around when the music reached his ears. I tensed up, knowing that he knew that I was somehow behind all of this. If this doesn't end well, I might as well be digging my graveyard. He scanned his surroundings, but thanks to the darkness, he failed to notice me and Atobe hiding as dignifiedly as we could behind the bushes.

Sighing in defeat when he failed to spot me, Fuji turned back to Tezuka and stretched out a hand for him to grab. The bespectacled youth frowned slightly before taking the offered hand and pulling himself up. Immediately, Fuji snaked his arms around him and began rocking to the soft melody. Tezuka's eyes widened, staring at my best friend's face before relaxing and letting himself sway alongside his body. They danced under the shooting stars, Fuji smiling contentedly and Tezuka's expressionless face softening ever so slightly. I no longer knew if I should be happy for them or running to the dentist's to get my toothache fixed. I liked to match-make people… but watching them getting all mushy was another story entirely. Poking Atobe on the side –I laugh when he jumped, even though he denied he did–, I asked him to stop the music or else I would start getting cavities. He promptly refused, saying that they were finally getting into the mood.

Defeated, I sigh as they continued gliding to the beat. _If only they would trip on a root or something, and start getting to business… _I curse under my breath. A yelp tore through the silent night, and the next thing I knew, Fuji tripped on a root and fell, successfully pulling Tezuka along in his downfall. I grin. It must be the shooting stars. Before I could stop myself, I stood up and more or less shouted "awesome!", my distinct voice echoing through the night. Atobe shushed me hastily and pinned me to the ground.

"Do you want them to hear you?" He whispered urgently.

"Who cares? They are about to deflower each other!"

"Yeah right," Atobe said sarcastically. "Take a good look for yourself."

When I looked back, frowning slightly, Tezuka had his lips pressed to Fuji's. But the latter pushed him away, quickly standing up covering his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry… you can't do that…" he told Tezuka reluctantly.

What the hell, Fuji! You just had to gain your senses back at the freaking best moment!

"I… I'm a male…" my best friend confessed. "I'm sorry," he apologized again and ran away.

Tezuka brought his hand to his lips, closing his eyes and stood there silently for a while. When he revealed his gorgeous hazel eyes once more, it was to breathe in deeply and then sigh dejectedly. "I see…" he muttered quietly to himself, "then perhaps we aren't meant to be." Staring one last time at the peaceful scenery as if to imprint it in his mind, he then left as well, walking in the opposite direction Fuji had took.

When Tezuka disappeared from my vision, Atobe stood up, frustrated, and scolded me none too gently. "Way to ruin the mood," he scoffed indignantly.

I glared at nothing in particular, fisting my hands tightly. Perhaps we should try harder next time. Atobe seemed to have the same idea as me, for he gently patted my slumped shoulder and asked me to meet him again next week, same place, same time. According to him, he had more ingenious plans up his sleeves and this was only the awkward beginning of a long match-making attempt. Next time, he promised, would be the time to make them fall head over heels for the other, so much that they would have no choice but to both get deflower each other to relieve the unresolved sexual tension.

For this next time that would surely come, I seriously considered locking them in the locker room and letting nature take its course.

~To be Continued~

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted this to be a two-shot, for Tezuka the ice-man can't just fall in love so easily. Please be patient for the next chapter… exams are coming in a week, and I need to study…

Meanwhile, if you have time, please do vote in my profile for the next fic I should write. Thank you so much for sticking with me! ^^


	2. Those Shining Stars in the Planetarium

**NthTitle:** Star-Gazing Gone Wild, Chapter 2**  
Rating: **PG-15 ish.**  
Pairing: **ZukaFuji**  
Genre: **Romance, Complete and utter crack.**  
Summary: **Chapter two of my sequel to Speed-Dating Gone Wrong. Atobe and Saeki are scheming again! This time, the dating place shall be the planetarium. The empty planetarium.  
**Warning: **My third attempt at writing a fiction starring sarcastic!Saeki and so-completely-over-confident!Atobe trying to match make Tezuka and Fuji, the most platonic pair of the century.**  
Disclaimer: **Again, I must say that if one day I owned them, I would marry Tezuka and Fuji together, make Atobe go bankrupt just for the heck of it and tennis would be the last thing on my mind.

_**A/N: BEWARE ALTERNATING POV. The story is written in Saeki's POV, then Atobe's, then back to Saeki and so on.

* * *

**_

**~Star-Gazing Gone Wild~**_  
And from now on, let us prepare for tomorrow._

I glare menacingly at the pamphlet silently resting in my hands. I hate to admit it, but Atobe did have good taste when it came to choosing romantic dating sites for virgin platonic lovers. I knew, without a doubt, that Fuji would thoroughly enjoy himself if he were really to visit such a grandiose place...

"—but did you really have to reserve the whole planetarium center just for them?" I ask the multimillionaire incredulously, crumpling the pamphlet as my arms shook at the idea of how much it must have cost. Never had it crossed my mind that match-making a stubborn prodigy and a closet romantic iceberg would affect Japan's income so.

"It makes it all the more romantic and private, Saeki. Trust Ore-sama's prowess on this one," Atobe assured me. "And besides, a few million yen is nothing. Tezuka can earn it back in a few months if he's determined enough."

I cringe. Poor, poor Tezuka-san, being used like this by his boss. Even though I doubt Atobe would really keep this charge against him, I wouldn't let him have his way with me if I were his employee. I am however against the idea of leaving Tezuka and Fuji alone in a planetarium. Without the somehow calming atmosphere of a crowd, they could easily feel uneasy and stray away from each other. "You shouldn't have booked the whole place up. They will feel unsettled in each other's company," I insist, my gray eyes bearing into Atobe's silver ones. (Ironic, isn't it, that even his eyes' color is closer to wealth than my own.)

Atobe sighed exasperatedly at my ignorance. "It would save us the trouble from having uninvited third parties interfering with them if the whole place belonged to them. Besides, I already paid and the fee is hardly refundable," he argues.

_And _we_ are not considered as third parties_, I wonder mutely. "There is no choice then," I said, surrendering to his highness. Well, as long as Fuji lost his virginity and I not a penny, I was fine with anything. Atobe just proved to be generous beyond the usual portrayal of rich people. It was grand time somebody stood up for the sake of banning boring, platonic love.

"Good. I shall meet you, and Tezuka his date, tomorrow morning at nine at the planetarium's entrance hall," Atobe orders, leaving no place for me to argue. I lifted an eyebrow, wanting to challenge his confidence for a few moments, before convincing myself that deflowering Fuji was my prior duty. I therefore dropped the matter and agreed to meet him tomorrow, promising him that I would not run late this time. Fuji would scarcely give me the chance of convincing him anymore. If I don't drag him there by force he would not face Tezuka again for the world after how things ended the last time they met.

Without so much of a greeting, Atobe and I parted ways just like the night before.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

Ore-sama is currently standing in front of Tezuka's house with two of my competent bodyguards following the golden path I left behind as I walked from my limousine to the threshold. My sublime self wasn't going to break in my employee's residence; those were pathetic solutions for incompetent fools. Ore-sama is greater than that since after ringing the bell, it scarcely took Tezuka a few seconds to open the door to the sight of my purple, frilly shirt of the latest fashion. With a majestic swing of the arm, I prevented Tezuka from slamming the door to my face. Hmph. Such typical greetings coming from him.

Seeing as he wasn't going to chase away my highly desired company anytime soon, Tezuka sighed and asked what I wanted in a rather annoyed tone.

"I have arranged you a…" I pause, catching myself just in time before I revealed to him my top secret scheming. Ore-sama's tongue reflexes save the day again. "I have reserved the planetarium for the day and you must go and collect knowledge to further your competency regarding your job," I tell him instead, easily coming up with an excuse. Ore-sama is just that brilliant.

"Atobe, I work as a CEO, not an astronaut in training," Tezuka told me exasperatedly.

"Do not inform my magnificent self of things I already know!" Ore-sama disallowed him to debate further on the subject, as I have summoned my bodyguards with a loud snap of my elegant fingers. They dragged Tezuka inside the house, one holding a casual outfit that consisted of a lavender button-up shirt and black pants, and the other a bouquet of roses and a pack of heart-shaped chocolates stuffed inside a gift bag. And I did not even want to hear Tezuka complain about the frills. The fine chocolates from Belgium should be enough to knock Fuji Syuusuke off of his feet and into the arms of my employee.

"Put him inside," I order, gesturing at my shiny limousine, when my two bodyguards were done forcing Tezuka to dress and accept the gifts for his soon-to-be beloved. When he was comfortably settled inside the car, and the doors were locked, I then grinned triumphantly and flicked my silky hair with an elegant swing of the wrist. "Now then, since I don't have the honor to possess the keys to properly lock Tezuka's house, you shall stay in front of the door to prevent any burglars from going in, understood?"

"Usu!" my two bodyguards replied.

Satisfied, I mounted my car and told my driver to bring us to the planetarium, never bothering to close the front door of Tezuka's house as I left.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

When he wanted to, Fuji could be as stubborn as a few thousand mules united. Or perhaps more. I knew I needed to force him out of his house, but I practically had to lure him out after running away with his tennis bag and handcuff him to the cab's handle to force him towards our destination of the day. It earned us a few suspicious glances from the driver, but my sanity was the last thing that bothered me right now as Fuji's icy glare bore into my back. I sigh as we finally arrived, and my childhood friend's breathing became labored. He wrestled me for a while, trying to flee from my grasp, but when it came to physical force I was stronger, and very proudly so. I was glad that Atobe and Tezuka had already arrived. The former was standing on the outside of the planetarium's transparent doors and the latter glaring at him for being locked inside. Without further delay I picked my childhood friend and his tennis bag up bridal-style, earning myself a guaranteed death sentence from his platonic lover, and mounted the last stairs towards my goal. Upon my arrival, Atobe unlocked the automatic doors, and without leaving Tezuka the time to react, I dropped Fuji and his tennis bag's extra weight in his arms and Atobe trapped them inside again.

"Mission accomplished!" I shout, wiping a few beads of sweat from my forehead with all the work it took me to do such a simple task.

"Good job," Atobe praised, but not without adding that my ways of doing things were too graceless and maladroit. I refrained from commenting that his part of the work was taken care of by his escorts.

Across the door, I could see how Fuji sent a last glare my way, trying to pulverize me to dust, before sighing in defeat and dragging his date inside the planetarium to enjoy their private visit for lack of better things to do.

"Well, I guess my job is done for the day," I declare, turning around and walking away. "Don't forget to let them out at six o—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, as Atobe's hand descended on my shoulder and dragged me backwards to the planetarium's side entrance, which clearly said "STAFF ONLY". I was about to comment on Atobe's illicit actions when I suddenly realized where we were. A few dozen television screens adorned the walls of this small confined room, each showing a different part of the planetarium that was being filmed. Atobe smirked as my expression lightened up.

"You're a genius," I told him.

"Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess," he replies shamelessly.

Who would have known that he had the mind to especially install surveillance cameras all over the place the night before? Now if anything explicit happened here, we wouldn't miss a thing. I couldn't help but grin at the idea.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

Ore-sama knew the second I hired Tezuka Kunimitsu as my employee that he was a hopeless romantic in hiding. There was no arguing with Ore-sama's incredible sixth sense as it never failed my dignified self before. It was written all over Tezuka's cold face that he seriously needed to get laid, but hasn't found a suitable partner in crime yet. Ore-sama, being my charitable self, knew that it would be highly appreciated if help was on its way to him. Ore-sama therefore organized that speed-dating session hoping…, no, _knowing _that he would find his match there.

Ore-sama dignifiedly admit that I wasn't expecting it to be an overly feminine male that would catch his eye. And definitely not an almost mute one at that.

But Ore-sama doesn't judge. As long as my employees got laid and didn't complain about a thing at work —not that Tezuka Kunimitsu ever complained— I was ready to recur to my sublime prowess to match-make them as soon as humanly possible. The world knows Ore-sama's expertise usually surpassed such a slow pace. Melting an iceberg proves to be unexpectedly easy when taken in my honorable hands, as it has nothing to do with global warming this time.

~To be Continued~

* * *

**A/N:** I FINALLY HAVE A FEW DAYS OFF!! Magical Buchou shall be updated tomorrow, hopefully. I'm really sorry for the wait! _

So think will not be a two-shot after all. I'm having way too much fun toying with Atobe and Saeki's characters to end it so soon. The fluff and mischievousness shall come next chapter, as the narration will have switched back to Tezuka and Fuji. What will they do now, to get Atobe and Saeki back? Stay tuned! ^^


End file.
